What do you mean German!
by PopcornShirimp
Summary: This story explains why Fan girls and Ask jeezes should never be put together.When Heather and Sari Decided to try out some alchemy skills things go bad landing them both in the middle of The Full metal Alchemist world.WARNING Pirate talk and Havoc Bashin


**What do you mean German????**

**By Skop and Leon**

**Disclaimer-FMA and Final Fantasy X-2 doesn't belong to me!**

**Chapter one-"Two losers and a circle"**

**The ending them to "full metal alchemist: boomed through the TV speakers signaling to 4 hour marathon had come to an end. **

"**That ending sucked!" Sari said rolling off the bed. The fake cat ears she was wearing flopped forward onto her head as she fell giving the appearance of two large ugly black bugs on the top of the brunette's head. **

"**Sari that was only the 8th episode it's FAR from over" Heather said changing the channel to G4.**

"**I wish I could be Ed I love alchemy" Sari said getting up.**

"**I know it rocks!" said Heather as she began to droll over the new final fantasy game on G4. **

"**Hey I know!!!" Sari yelled "let's make a transmutation circle!!" she said very exited.**

"**Are you crazy!!? We can't do alchemy!" Heather said not as exited**

"**Awww c'mon! You saw how Ed and Al did it!!" sari protested!**

**Heather rolled her eyes "but Al lost his body" **

"**Well were not going to try something complex like brining someone to life, let's just try something simple." She said**

**Heather shook her head "ok as long as we don't loose are limbs"**

**Heather walked over to the computer and typed in the "Ask Jeeves" address.**

**"What should we look up?" Heather asked.**

**"Hmm well just type in Alchemy." Sari said trying to sound smart Heather typed in Alchemy for the dumb and dumb at heart."**

**"I think I found a good site!" Heather proudly stated Sari walked over and sat on heathers lap and began to search through all the little categories.**

**"Hey look at this one!" sari demanded.**

**"Well sari, since your big fat but is blocking my view why you don't just read it to me!" complained Heather.**

"**One very easy and effective spell is known as the travels transmutation circle. Requiring a very simple pattern a piece of hair from each of the alchemists and ones thoughts on were they want to go"  
Heather blinked "wow…"  
Sari jumped up exited "let's try transmutation to Chelsea's house" Sari then said.**

"**You want me to give up some of MY hair? So you can appear in Chelsea's room? We could just walk there…its like 2 feet from here" Heather whined.**

**Sari rolled her eyes "Its gonna be fun come on!"  
Heather sighed "Fine but I'm changing clothes first" She then disappeared into the closet. Sari had no clue why she had to change before performing alchemy but then again no one really understood heather. **

**The girl with the short brown hair came out a few minutes later wearing what appeared to be a cheesy gothic Yuna X-2 outfit consisting of a black half skirt black lace up boots with a pair of blue shorts and a black ribbed tank top.**

**Sari eyed her as heather exited the closet. "Don't we look spiffy" She joked. Heather glared at her. "At least I don't look like a pirate hooker!" she snapped back.**

**Sari looked down at the pirate costume she was wearing. She then began to think of why she was even wearing it but then just shrugged at the thought.**

"**Whatever" Heather then said going over to her desk pulling out a piece of white chalk and began to draw the proper alchemy sign; looking up at the computer screen now and then. Sari just sat back and watched her with wide eyes like a fat kid watched a cookie or a piece of chocolate cake. **

**Once heather finished she went over and sat on the Right side of the circle. "Ready?"**

"**Hey!" Sari said running over to her "I wanted the right side!" She sounded rather childish. Heather just smirked "all right Sari you can have the left side" She grinned. Sari grinned back and sat on the left side happy.**

"**Let's do this!" Sari said pulling out a piece of hair placing it in the middle of the circle. Heather hesitated a moment then pulled out a single strand, a tear welled up in her eye as she placed the strand next to saris.**

"**On the count of three then?" Sari said. Heather nodded**

"**One"**

"**Two"**

"**THREE!"**

**Both girls pressed their hands hard into the circle. Focusing everything on it. The circle began to glow a magnificent electric blue and let out a burst of air blowing back the girls hair. The floor bored creaked and stuff flew off shelves. The circle then let out a blinding bright light with another gust of wind that lifted the girls from the floor. The light then faded quickly taking the wind with it, Heather and Sari fell on top of each other on the bed loudly. The circle faded from the electric blue to a gun metal grey color that now seemed lifeless. **

"**Sari get your pirate butt of me!" heather Sari pushing sari to the floor. **

"**Ow…well...I don't think that it worked" She then said sounding depressed.**

"**Heather just stood up like it didn't faze her. "Oh well lets just walk to Chelsea's house. Maybe she has some food we can snag too." She said putting her hand on the door knob. Sari jumped up and stood behind heather. "Oh I hope she has ramen!!" she said with a smile. Heather eyed her "Pirates don't eat ramen..." and with that she opened the door to see instead of a hallway there was a long dirty alley. **

"**Wait I don't think this is my house" She said confused. **

"**Well maybe your parents re-modeled while we where watching TV" Sari commented then took off down the alley quickly followed by Heather.**

**Its kinda like a prolog I guess you could say. Sorry for the shortness everyone It really does get much better. **

**Review please please please!!!**

**Shirmpy out!**


End file.
